


龙骑同人－莲真：餐桌输赢-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Akiyama Ren & Kido Shinji, Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji
Kudos: 1





	龙骑同人－莲真：餐桌输赢-时生总是来晚一步

龙骑同人－莲真：餐桌输赢-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f2cce5)

[ 53](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f2cce5)

### [龙骑同人－莲真：餐桌输赢](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f2cce5)

真司最近很郁闷。

他引以为豪饺子料理最近遭到了他“亲爱”的室友严重的无视和讽刺。

“喂，莲…吃饭的时候就不要那么挑三拣四！你好好吃饭！”

因为心情不爽，今日的莲坐在餐桌前却迟迟不动筷子，一如既往脸阴得纠结全世界每人都欠了他五十万一样。

因为这个原因，桌子上其他三个人被气氛影响得咀嚼食物就和嚼纸一样无味。

真司此时也很郁闷，忍无可忍。

自己亲自给对方夹饺子，对方却拉走盘子。自己硬是给对方盘子里塞了饺子，对方却不动筷子。好不容易让对方吃到嘴里，对方还一脸挑剔。

每天这样饺子和盘子的战斗也让真司“精神衰弱”起来。今天这个倔脾气的男人也只吃了两个饺子就转身离开了，气的真司盯着盘子没辙。

“每天就和别人欠了你债一样，小气鬼。”使劲塞了几个饺子到嘴里解气的真司如此咕哝着，自然感到冷冷的视线刺到自己后背。想到欠他债的人不就是自己么？真司差点噎到。

半夜起来上厕所的真司发现邻床人不在，想到这位同居人曾经提到自己影响了对方睡眠事件，难道自己又把对方“折磨”起来了吗？想到这点真司还是由衷的感到歉意，并且上完洗手间以后下楼去寻找室友修长的身影。

寻找并不难，只看着莲坐在馆店的一楼红茶店里，泡着不属于这个店风格的黑咖啡，借着台灯看报纸。虽然很想吐槽对方着老爷子的行为，但看到对方紧缩的眉头，大概是在寻找和战斗有关的“闹事”报道吧。

“大晚上喝咖啡不好，空腹喝咖啡也不好，”真司的话让莲眉头不见舒展，报纸翻弄的哗啦作响。

莲本以为真司就这样不成熟的闹脾气回去，没想到对方却是从冰箱里拿出来了饺子加热。“热了可没有刚做出来那么好吃，”像是碎碎念一样嘟着嘴咕哝着的真司把饺子放在莲面前，还逞威风的夺走了报纸。

“我有说要吃吗？”莲挑眉。

“吃饱了能睡好！”要是也能治治你的脾气就好了，找着理由同时真司心里这样说。

“你是小学生么？”

“你…！”

“哼，果然小学生。”

“小学生都比你懂得餐桌礼仪！”虽说两人彼此脑门上都爆出来了一个十字路口，但真司还是第一次感觉自己说赢了！

干嘛要管他啊！心里质问自己，真司回房倒床就睡。但第二天他并没有在冰箱里看到那盘饺子，空空的渗水筐里一个盘子立在上面。

真司有点洋洋得意。加起劲的他在晚上又包了饺子，还特意根据毒舌室友挑出来的各种刺改良了一下。可万万没想到，餐桌上又发起了“战争”，吃饺子那么难？那个手艺真司很自豪的啊！

“你这家伙！”

“吵死了”，不耐烦叹气的莲，动作游刃有余的移动着盘子避开真司夹来的饺子。这气氛不对，难道是在耍自己吗？真司这样想着眼睛都要瞪了出来。

“吃了也不会死！”

“你是小孩子的顶嘴方式吗？”莲嘲笑着，看着对方就和在玩挑战反应游戏一样往自己盘子里放饺子的表情，和逗狗似的。

“最晚你明明吃了我给你热的饺子！”

“…连续几天做饺子，也不想想吃饭人的心态。你有没有脑子好好思考？”

“…………莲！！”最后餐桌上依旧响起来的是真司无奈不甘的声音。

说真的，真司最近很郁闷，非常郁闷。

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士龙骑](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB%E9%BE%99%E9%AA%91)[龙骑](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E9%AA%91)[莲真](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8E%B2%E7%9C%9F)[秋山莲](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%A7%8B%E5%B1%B1%E8%8E%B2)[城户真司](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%9F%8E%E6%88%B7%E7%9C%9F%E5%8F%B8)

评论(2)

热度(53)

    1. [](http://mei51523.lofter.com/) [天道总司](http://mei51523.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://mshuihaohao.lofter.com/) [没有比我更有爱心的假面骑士了（有的都在这个小盒里了^_^）](http://mshuihaohao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://liangxiayiweiguang.lofter.com/) [正念](http://liangxiayiweiguang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://maria597.lofter.com/) [果子不甜](http://maria597.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://rain8474.lofter.com/) [rain](http://rain8474.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://maomi847.lofter.com/) [猫咪 ](http://maomi847.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://tcfjx3.lofter.com/) [总而言之失踪了](http://tcfjx3.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://chenwenrui.lofter.com/) [陈文睿](http://chenwenrui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://zhenzhunaicha634.lofter.com/) [锦裘](http://zhenzhunaicha634.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://wandongwg.lofter.com/) [晚冬未归](http://wandongwg.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://liqing954.lofter.com/) [立青_L.Q](http://liqing954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://suidaojiwoyaodaojisuidao.lofter.com/) [请给我钱](http://suidaojiwoyaodaojisuidao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://liulimuxuezhu.lofter.com/) [丷花开半夏梦琉璃丶](http://liulimuxuezhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://jiuge594.lofter.com/) [九歌](http://jiuge594.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://wokuaifeng.lofter.com/) [我快疯](http://wokuaifeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://1195142775.lofter.com/) [1195142775](http://1195142775.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://shuayuedeg.lofter.com/) [丨阿月°](http://shuayuedeg.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) [假面](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://darkdemonssssss.lofter.com/) [🦅🦅🦅](http://darkdemonssssss.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://mastersnow.lofter.com/) [云淡风轻](http://mastersnow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://weifeng703.lofter.com/) [微风](http://weifeng703.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://evanisians.lofter.com/) [凌汛](http://evanisians.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://evanisians.lofter.com/) [凌汛](http://evanisians.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    24. [](http://ziyi2166.lofter.com/) [文月](http://ziyi2166.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://yukine538.lofter.com/) [YUKINE](http://yukine538.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://qingzhishaojiu.lofter.com/) [青之烧酒](http://qingzhishaojiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://marie15.lofter.com/) [marie15](http://marie15.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) [春秋舞若君](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://mei83628.lofter.com/) [魅](http://mei83628.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://tangbenfufu271.lofter.com/) [イユ](http://tangbenfufu271.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://firstjehovahnearlucifer.lofter.com/) [瓜](http://firstjehovahnearlucifer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://endleyobacahe.lofter.com/) [月岛流星](http://endleyobacahe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://stormzhuboluowuye.lofter.com/) [切瓜群众](http://stormzhuboluowuye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) [holly0092010](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) [holly0092010](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    36. [](http://ranyunzi.lofter.com/) [便利贴君](http://ranyunzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://lafei19941003.lofter.com/) [拉菲菲](http://lafei19941003.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://fafaqiaokeli.lofter.com/) [Blucho](http://fafaqiaokeli.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    39. [](http://fafaqiaokeli.lofter.com/) [Blucho](http://fafaqiaokeli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://liansiyinghua.lofter.com/) [乱七八糟](http://liansiyinghua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://npansy27.lofter.com/) [、LX](http://npansy27.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://33185.lofter.com/) [泰迪♡幸太郎](http://33185.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    43. [](http://33185.lofter.com/) [泰迪♡幸太郎](http://33185.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://misterdinwardrobe.lofter.com/) [民工少女](http://misterdinwardrobe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://ultronman.lofter.com/) [陈滚滚_今天也要努力地卖安利](http://ultronman.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://ultronman.lofter.com/) [陈滚滚_今天也要努力地卖安利](http://ultronman.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    47. [](http://aizhongyedemaliao.lofter.com/) [想哗了中也小天使的马里奥](http://aizhongyedemaliao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://xiaoxiaxixi123.lofter.com/) [岱日兮](http://xiaoxiaxixi123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://aabceh.lofter.com/) [Great⭐daze](http://aabceh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f2ccdb)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f2cce8)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
